1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for providing strain relief for fiber optic cable, which also provides slack storage for a length of fiber optic cable without exceeding the minimum bend radius for the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
The slack for Optical Fibers that are connected to interconnection and cross connection enclosures currently is stored in long loops that are draped inside the enclosures and do not have a strain relief mechanism to limit the mechanical strain on the fiber or a bend limiter that can control the bend radius of the fiber while the fiber is being pulled during a tracing process. If the fiber is attached to a connector or a splice, the pulling action on the fiber can produce excessive damage to the fiber at the interface location between the fiber and the connector or splice. Therefore, it is desirable to have a separate strain relief mechanism that forces the fiber into maintaining a minimum bend radius.
Briefly described, the invention comprises a fiber optic cable strain relief apparatus with a bend radius limiter and slack storage. The strain relief mechanism consists of a bend limiter drum with three lugs, a pivoting strain relief top with latch, a latch stopper handle, a compressible foam gasket, and a removable base with latch. The bend limiter drum stores fiber slack around it. The retainer lugs are mounted at the end of the drum to prevent the fibers which are wound around the drum from sliding off. The compressible gasket compresses on to the fibers to hold them secure and produce a strain relief action, while the fiber slack is being stored on the drum. To install the fibers on the drum, the strain relief top is unlatched by compressing the top latch against the latch stopper. The strain relief top can then pivot around a living hinge producing a clear access to the drum. The fiber optic cable is coiled around the bend limiter drum and the strain relief top is latched in place, holding the fiber securely against the drum. The strain relief mechanism is equipped with a base latch that allows it to be mounted and removed from a mounting surface. The surface must have a cut out to accept the base.
The invention may be more fully understood by reference to the following drawings.